Wireless communication devices are commonly used today to wirelessly communicate information about goods. For example, transponders may be attached to goods during their manufacture, transport, and/or distribution to provide information, such as the good's identification number, expiration date, date of manufacture or “born on” date, lot number, and the like. The transponder allows this information to be obtained unobtrusively using wireless communication without slowing down the manufacturing, transportation, and/or distribution process.
Some goods involve environmental factors by design that are critical to their manufacture and/or intended operation. An example of such a good is a vehicle tire. A tire is designed to be placed under pressure to operate properly. Too little pressure can cause a tire to be damaged by the weight of a vehicle supported by the tire. Too much pressure can cause a tire to rupture. Tire pressure must be tested during the manufacturing process to ensure that the tire meets intended design specifications. The tire pressure should also be within certain pressure limits during use in order to avoid dangerous conditions. Knowledge of the tire pressure during the operation of a vehicle can be used to inform an operator and/or vehicle system that a tire has a dangerous pressure condition. The vehicle may indicate a pressure condition by generating an alarm or warning signal to the operator of the vehicle.
A pressure sensor can be provided in the tire and coupled to the vehicle using a wired connection. However, the tire moves with respect to the vehicle during the vehicle's movement, and a wired connection may be susceptible to damage or a break thereby causing a failure in receiving pressure information from the pressure sensor. A wireless communication device may be more advantageous to place in a tire to communicate tire pressure. A pressure sensor can be coupled to a wireless communication device that is placed inside a tire to wirelessly communicate tire pressure without need for wired connections. However, the additional cost of the wireless communication device in addition to the pressure sensor may be cost prohibitive.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a wireless communication device that can determine and communicate certain environmental conditions, such as pressure, without the use and added cost of a separate environmental sensor.